


Одиночество вдвоем

by Elhen



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, OOC, PWP, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Встреча Бато и Мотоко через три года после событий Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence.





	Одиночество вдвоем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053495) by [Very_Impractical_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl). 



> Переведено для команды Ghost in the Proxy 2018.  
> Бета: Мари.

Бато открыл дверь машины и обеспокоенно огляделся по сторонам, совсем не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь его заметил. Он действительно рисковал, отправившись к Тогусе забрать свою собаку, и теперь был рад, что тот не подошел к автомобилю. Заскуливший у ног Бато пес, который, по-видимому, хотел забраться внутрь, перевел на себя его внимание.

Казалось, что ярко-голубые глаза гиноида за стеклом машины смотрят прямо на него. Безжизненно обмякшая кукла все еще была одета в бронежилет, который Бато накинул на нее раньше. Разумеется, это был тот самый гиноид, в котором когда-то находилось сознание Мотоко. Бато не нравилось, что сейчас она никак не проявляла себя: он не ожидал, что однажды в его машине (или вообще где-нибудь рядом с ним) окажется секс-робот. Но Бато очень скучал по Мотоко и просто не смог проигнорировать ее предложение о встрече. Прошло три года. Ему всего лишь хотелось поговорить с ней час-другой…

Бато нерешительно подошел ближе. Внезапная мысль поразила его. Что, если то предложение было просто шуткой? Как бы Мотоко отреагировала, если бы он в самом деле забрал гиноида, в который она загрузила свое сознание? Наверняка подумала бы, что он какой-то извращенец…

— Сейчас-сейчас… — пробормотал Бато устроившему у его ног возню Габриэлю, обрадовавшись, что пес прервал поток его мыслей.

Смирившись со своими страхами, Бато открыл дверцу машины и наклонился к гиноиду. Глаза куклы оказались так близко, что у него сильно забилось сердце, пусть он и знал, что в этом теле сейчас не было души. Придерживая гиноида за талию, Бато вытащил его из машины, опасаясь передвигать руки, чтобы случайно не коснуться ими чего не следует. Учитывая силу Бато, нести гиноида ему было нетрудно. Он все еще волновался, несмотря на то, что жил в квартире один, и не почувствовал облегчения, пока не очутился внутри. Закрыв дверь на множество замков, Бато огляделся, раздумывая, что делать с куклой.

Наконец, он решил посадить ее в кресло, без малейшего сомнения обращаясь с ней, как с Мотоко, несмотря на то, что гиноид по-прежнему не двигался и сохранял молчание. Вскочив на край кресла, Габриэль с любопытством обнюхал куклу, и Бато невольно улыбнулся. Он погладил собаку, отчасти пытаясь ее отвлечь.

— Габи, это Мотоко… мой старый друг… — начал Бато, но что еще сказать, так и не смог придумать.

Он почувствовал себя дураком: ему упорно казалось, что Габриэль понимает, этот предмет — неживой. Бато задумался, когда же вернется — если вообще вернется — Мотоко, и он сможет с ней поговорить.

— М-майор… — позвал он очень тихим смущенным голосом.

Бато показалось, что он ведет себя крайне нелепо, пытаясь задать ей вопрос. Поэтому он решил пойти накормить Габриэля. Однако и с кухни Бато по-прежнему видел гиноида, сидящего в кресле.

Хотя Бато наблюдал, как пес ест свежеприготовленный корм, больше всего ему сейчас хотелось принять горячий душ. За последние несколько дней он многое сделал и был рад, что дело, над которым он работал, наконец будет закрыто. Бато взял полотенце и неохотно прошел в ванную комнату, напоследок еще раз взглянув на неподвижную куклу. Он чувствовал себя довольно глупо.

***

Выйдя в коридор, Бато вытащил из-под футболки волосы и снова протер линзы, все еще слегка запотевшие от пара в ванной комнате. Однако, пройдя мимо гиноида, он замер. Глаза куклы светились ярко-голубым, словно они были активны. Собственно говоря, Бато знал, что так и должно было быть. Затаив от волнения дыхание, он подошел к креслу.

— Привет, Бато. Вижу, ты воспринял то предложение всерьез.

Он чуть было не отскочил назад, так неожиданно прозвучал ее голос. Как только Бато понял, что она ему сказала, то застыл в смущении, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь объяснение.

— Я… Я просто подумал…

— Нет-нет, я рада.

Он успел только удивленно взглянуть на гиноида, как заметил, что голова куклы слегка приподнялась. Бато кивнул, одновременно радуясь и переживая, не зная, что сказать.

Он не осознавал, что беспокойно теребит руками свои волосы, пока Мотоко не произнесла:  
— Ты отрастил волосы.

— Ага. Не знаю на самом деле почему… — тихо ответил он, действительно не зная этого.

— Тебе идет.

Почувствовав, как улыбка растягивает его губы, Бато отвел взгляд. Он настроился было на серьезный лад, решив откровенно рассказать все Мотоко, но сам не заметил, как обнял гиноида, в теле которого она сейчас находилась. Бато понимал, что ведет себя совершенно непозволительно, но ведь он так сильно скучал по ней. Прошло три долгих года. Он боялся, что больше никогда ее не увидит.

— Я… Я скучал по тебе… — выдавил Бато, чувствуя, как от переполняющих его эмоций сдавливает грудь.

Мысленно он пнул себя. Почему он так себя вел? Разумеется, он не мог заплакать, но вот всхлипнуть — да. Взяв себя в руки, Бато выкинул из головы эти мысли и встал, пытаясь вести себя как обычно.

— Я имел в виду… Рад снова видеть тебя, Майор. Я… Спасибо за помощь тогда, на корабле...

Мотоко хмыкнула:  
— Для чего еще нужны ангелы-хранители?

Эти слова заставили Бато застыть на месте. Она… она каким-то образом смогла услышать, как он тогда назвал ее? Мотоко приподняла свое тело странными беспорядочными движениями, видимо, обусловленными нестандартными шарнирами гиноида. Ее глаза, перемещаясь, встретились с глазами Бато, и он предположил, что Мотоко лучше контролирует лицо куклы, потому что не отвлекается на драку.

— Ого, я польщена. В любом случае тоже рада встрече. Ты по-прежнему отлично дерешься.

Короткий смешок сорвался с губ Бато, и он ощутил, что его лицо покраснело. Вместе с тем Бато почувствовал себя более уверенно и улыбнулся Мотоко. Она, удобнее устроившись в кресле, обвела комнату взглядом.

— Тем не менее довольно унылое место. Та еще свалка, скажу я тебе. Ты не переехал в большой роскошный дом?

Бато знал, что в этом был смысл. Он получил немало денег на своей работе и, наверное, мог бы поселиться где угодно в городе. Но именно здесь был его настоящий дом, и поэтому Бато никогда не испытывал необходимости переехать. К тому же он сомневался, что такие изменения понравились бы Габи.

— Ну, меня вполне устраивает такая скромная обстановка. Это место кажется мне уютным, — сказал Бато, оглядевшись.

Мотоко, похоже, тоже рассматривала комнату, но медленнее, так как конструкция гиноида ограничивала скорость движений.

— В самом деле…

Повернувшись к ней, Бато снова улыбнулся. А потом он заметил: поза, которую она сейчас приняла… Разумеется, во время драки ему было не до того, но теперь он не мог не признать очевидный факт: это тело действительно принадлежало секс-кукле. Мотоко лениво раздвинула ноги, задрав над креслом левую и прижавшись к ней головой. Между ног у нее виднелась довольно небрежно сделанная вульва. Она не очень-то соответствовала иллюстрациям, которые Бато видел когда-то в книгах по медицине, и он задался вопросом, отчего же эта модель была так популярна. Осознав, о чем он только что подумал, Бато отвернулся, сгорая от стыда. Не было смысла упрекать Мотоко за отсутствие хороших манер: она не стала бы заморачиваться подобным и сидеть как подобает женщине. Ведь когда она носила облегающий тело костюм, обеспечивающий состояние невидимости, то ни разу не обратила внимание на собственную наготу.

Но все же Бато очень беспокоила эта ситуация, и он попытался придумать, как бы сообщить об этом Мотоко.

— Хм, ты не хочешь что-нибудь, трусы или…

Он серьезно только что спросил ее об этом? Трусы? В самом деле?

— Эээ… Одеяло… Я имел в виду одеяло…

Мотоко воспользовалась его промашкой и, наклонив голову, спросила:  
— Трусы? Хочешь поиграть в переодевание?

— Я не это имел в виду...

Сдвинув бронежилет, Мотоко сжала в ладони одну из грудей гиноида. Лицо Бато покраснело. Этот жест сам по себя выглядел сексуально, и Бато понятия не имел, как на него реагировать. Он чуть было не кинул на Мотоко смущенный взгляд, но вместо этого помотал головой и спросил, попытавшись сохранить в голосе спокойствие:  
— Э-эй… Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Делаю что?

К удивлению Бато, Мотоко встала с кресла, позволив бронежилету упасть на пол, подняла руку и, наклонив голову, прикоснулась ладонью к его щеке, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. Хотя Бато видел перед собой чужое лицо, он снова поймал себя на привычной мысли о привлекательности Мотоко, и его сердце забилось сильнее. Он заметил — и был уверен, что не ошибся, — что она пытается улыбнуться, несмотря на ограниченность мимики гиноида.

— Я знаю, что ты скучал по мне.

Это было правдой… Мотоко положила вторую ладонь на руку Бато. Ее спокойный, нежный голос немного успокоил его, но только на секунду. Бато почувствовал, как горячая кровь заполняет его член, и попытался отодвинуться. Мотоко обеспокоенно наклонила голову, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза, однако не смогла поймать его взгляд и шагнула ближе.

— Бато, пожалуйста. Я знаю…

Ему показалось, что Мотоко произнесла это с раздраженным вздохом, но затем она передвинула руки ему на грудь. Ошеломленное выражение лица Бато сменилось смущенной, неловкой улыбкой. Мотоко абсолютно не волновало то, что она ему нравилась… Положив руки ей на плечи, Бато осторожно подтолкнул ее назад, кивком показав, что он все понял.

Заметив, что Мотоко прогнулась в спине так, чтобы подчеркнуть грудь, он произнес:  
— Это не значит, что надо действовать… ммм… таким образом…

— Тебе не нравится?

Шокированный поведением Мотоко, Бато глубоко вздохнул, раздумывая над ответом…

— Тебе там внизу не жарковато, а?

Эти слова заставили Бато отступить назад, однако Мотоко тотчас придвинулась ближе. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, глаза гиноида, но — и он знал это — каким-то образом в них сиял ее призрак. Мотоко терпеливо ждала, и Бато вдруг понял, что бережно держит ее за руку.

— Я не хочу все испортить… Не хочу, чтобы казалось, что я просто хочу… что…

— Но ты не… Мы даже ни разу не были на свидании, а ты все так же сильно любил меня эти три года. Любой другой мужчина давным-давно оставил бы прошлое в прошлом…

Бато почувствовал, как Мотоко изо всех сил стиснула его ладонь. Она помолчала, а затем, подняв голову, посмотрела прямо на него.

— Но не ты…

Они оба замерли на несколько секунд, а потом Бато сжал Мотоко в объятиях, приподняв ее над полом. Она в ответ обхватила рукой его шею, и Бато широко улыбнулся. Он поставил ее обратно, продолжая придерживать за плечи, опасаясь, что гиноид может упасть.

— Ты действительно уверена? — спросил Бато, нервно потирая затылок.

Мотоко нетерпеливо кивнула и улыбнулась, и Бато еле-еле сдержал неприлично счастливую улыбку. В любом случае ситуация складывалась восхитительная, несмотря на то, что тело перед ним было телом гиноида. Почувствовав себя немного смелее, Бато быстро поцеловал Мотоко в макушку.

— Все, Бато! Мне жаль, что я не поняла раньше. Действуй! — в ее голосе послышался смех, он мог бы поклясться в этом.

Но Мотоко, не оставив ему времени на размышления, потянула его за руки, желая, чтобы он привел ее в свою спальню. Из-за этого Бато снова обратил внимание на свой напряженный член, который, как ему показалось, стал еще больше. Бато радовался, что все так обернулось, и в то же время ужасно беспокоился о том, что подумает Мотоко.

Очутившись в его комнате, она, не теряя времени, уселась на край кровати, раздвинув ноги, отчего Бато смутился. Он положил руку ей на плечо, но сразу же отвел взгляд: он все еще был полностью одет. Его лицо вспыхнуло, и Мотоко наверняка это заметила. Почувствовав, как ее рука касается его груди, Бато повернулся к ней.

— Ты так волнуешься… Не хочешь, чтобы я видела его? — мягко спросила Мотоко, игриво дернув его за шорты.

Бато вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад. Разумеется, она просто дразнилась, но до этого он никогда не оказывался в подобной ситуации. И опыта отношений у Бато не было. Взглянув на него, Мотоко взяла его за руку, пытаясь успокоить. Не в силах подобрать слова, он просто едва заметно пожал плечами.

— Я люблю тебя и не буду смеяться, если ты этого боишься.

Ошеломленный ответом Мотоко, Бато почувствовал, как глубоко в его груди бешено колотится сердце.

— Я… Я тоже тебя люблю… Очень…

Сидящая на кровати Мотоко обхватила его за поясницу, притянув ближе. Бато осторожно обнял ее в ответ. Неожиданно он заметил, что его промежность находится на одном с ней уровне. Тихо вздохнув про себя, Бато решил разделаться наконец с этим неловким моментом… Мотоко ведь пообещала, что не будет смеяться… Взяв себя в руки, Бато немного отодвинулся и стянул с себя шорты и трусы.

— Ого... Он… он большой! — с любопытством воскликнула Мотоко.

Бато с облегчением выдохнул от того, что она не стала высмеивать его, хотя и смутился, услышав ее высказывание. Большой? Не маленький. Но наверняка нашлись бы и побольше, чем у него… Он вдруг обнаружил, что касается ладонями затылка гиноида, и понял, что чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее, чем прежде.

— Могу я коснуться его?

Бато сдавленно замычал, не в силах произнести ни слова. Мотоко захихикала. Ему было немного любопытно, как ей вообще удалось захихикать, но на самом деле это было не важно. Когда она смеялась, он чувствовал себя счастливым. Бато провел пальцами по волосам гиноида. Рядом с Мотоко он ощущал себя в безопасности и поэтому решился ответить согласием.

— Эээ… Конечно… Ох! — вскрикнул Бато, когда она тут же сжала его член.

Наверное, из-за того, что тело в действительности принадлежало гиноиду, хватка Мотоко ощущалась слабо, но все равно было приятно. Бато глубоко выдохнул, когда она легко погладила его член. Его лицо вспыхнуло от смущения.

— Тебе нравится?

— Ммм…

Бато вдруг понял, что, смотря в глаза гиноида, он каким-то образом наслаждается сексуальным голосом Мотоко и одновременно страшно переживает из-за этого. Пинком отбросив в сторону шорты и трусы, Бато осторожно обхватил руками ее голову. Он был счастлив. Мотоко шире раздвинула ноги и притянула его бедра к своим.

— Тебе точно понравится…

Когда головка члена вошла в небольшое отверстие между ног гиноида, Бато с удивлением выдохнул. Внутри было тепло и влажно: похоже, что разработчик этой модели сексроида продумал все до мельчайших деталей. От неожиданности Бато дернулся было назад, но тут же попытался успокоиться. В ладонях он по-прежнему бережно удерживал голову Мотоко. Рядом с ней было так спокойно. Бато мягко извинился, но она, не видя в этом необходимости, тотчас же заставила его замолчать. Он быстро придвинулся обратно, направив член между ее ног.

— Эй, — негромко позвала его Мотоко, — как только будешь готов — это все твое.

Ответом ей было потрясенное молчание. Она, заметив, что Бато все еще бьет сильная дрожь, стала нежно массировать его спину, пытаясь успокоить. Он поцеловал ее в макушку и осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Непривычное ощущение тепла заставило его тихо выдохнуть, и он снова подался назад, затем качнулся к ней, в очередной раз медленно проникая в нее. Хотя устройство нервной системы гиноида не позволяло Мотоко испытывать удовольствие, она, по-видимому, могла почувствовать давление, и поэтому заметила, что Бато так и не вошел в нее до конца.

— Ты такой нерешительный… — сказала она ласково.

Бато почувствовал, как Мотоко притягивает его ближе, и коротко застонал от ощущения восхитительной тесноты. Его лицо горело. Она, неожиданно потянувшись вниз, провела пальцем по его члену. Бато издал что-то вроде короткого смешка, но смолк, едва только она коснулась волосков в паху. Должно быть, выражение лица у него стало смущенным, потому что гиноид, управляемый Мотоко, снова улыбнулся. Бато каким-то образом видел именно ее лицо и знал, что именно она смотрит на него. Он почувствовал себя гораздо смелее и спокойнее, когда его напряженный член наконец полностью проник в узкое отверстие.

— Ох, б-блядь!.. — вскрикнул Бато, резкий укол удовольствия пронзил его тело.

Он мог бы поклясться, что глаза Мотоко широко распахнулись, и опять почувствовал, как она ласково гладит его спину.

— А, так тебе все-таки нравится?

— Я... Мотоко…

Бато резко двигался, не в силах остановиться, но все же, поняв, что вот-вот кончит, он был вынужден на мгновение замереть. Мотоко явно нравилось слышать его стоны, хотя сам он чувствовал себя несколько неловко. Раньше он всегда обходился своими руками. Теперь же, когда его член обволокло тесное влажное тепло, Бато почти потерялся в абсолютно новых для него ощущениях. Он двигался все быстрее, сдерживаться становилось все труднее, и неожиданно для себя Бато закричал — и тут же закрыл рот. Он совсем не чувствовал себя смелым…

— П-прости… М-мне следует…

— Почему ты извиняешься? Эти звуки восхитительны… Продолжай…

По правде говоря, реакция Мотоко оказалась идеальной, и Бато, проведя рукой по ее волосам, притянул ее ближе, снова толкаясь внутрь. Они так тесно прижимались друг к другу, что с трудом могли двигаться, к тому же гиноид был даже меньше, чем настоящее тело Мотоко, что не облегчало положение. Бато, по-прежнему тяжело дыша, нежно прижимал к груди ее голову. Мотоко толкнула его в бок, застав замедлиться и задуматься, что ей не понравилось.

— Этот гиноид маленький. Не хочешь поднять меня и трахать вот так, на весу?

Ее слова глубоко поразили Бато. Он не ожидал, что его напарница мыслит настолько развратно. Тем не менее он сразу же поднял Мотоко с кровати одним быстрым движением, придерживая ее ноги, и не сумел сдержать очередной стон, когда положение искусственной вагины, сжимавшейся вокруг его члена, немного изменилось. Одной рукой поддерживая гиноида под ягодицы, а другой обнимая, Бато снова начал двигаться, не обращая внимания на послышавшиеся странные негромкие звуки.

— Ммм, продолжай, — в голосе Мотоко звучало желание.

Бато снова смутился. «Она ведь не может ничего чувствовать?» — подумал он. Счастливо охнув, Бато крепко стиснул бедра гиноида и несколько раз толкнулся внутрь, хотя в голове у него билась настойчивая мысль об унизительности для Мотоко выбранной позы. От быстрых, резких движений Бато весь взмок.

Задыхаясь, он вскрикнул:  
— Я!.. — и оборвал себя, не договорив.

Неожиданно Бато уронил Мотоко обратно на кровать. Прислушавшись, она поняла, что в спальню пробралась собака. Отвернувшись от Бато, который нервно пытался прикрыть пах рубашкой, Мотоко бросила взгляд на бассета, с любопытством наклонившего голову набок. Ей не хотелось тратить силы на управление гиноидом, иначе она обязательно бы рассмеялась.

— Э-это моя собака…

Догадаться было несложно. Немного наклонившись, Мотоко уставилась на Бато.

— Ага. Собака. Зачем ты прикрываешься? Она не понимает, что такое нагота.

— Г-габи, ложись…

Какое-то время маленький песик шумно возился на полу, а затем незаметно исчез из виду, по всей видимости, заснув. Внимание Бато снова целиком принадлежало Мотоко. Однако он не подхватил ее, как прежде, на руки, а устроился сверху, и теперь они оба находились на кровати. Лицо Бато было совсем рядом с ее лицом, и он сконфуженно улыбнулся.

— Точно… Ты всегда не понимала, что такое нагота… — заметил он, вспомнив то время, когда они только стали напарниками и когда ему постоянно приходилось накидывать на нее свою куртку.

Несколько секунд Мотоко безмолвствовала.

— Умник, — наконец саркастически протянула она, подтаскивая Бато к себе за бедра.

Улыбнувшись, он поцеловал лицо Мотоко и передвинулся ниже, вжимаясь членом в ее промежность. Она прикрыла глаза. Бато медленно вошел в нее, тихо застонав от нахлынувших ощущений, и осторожно погладил ее бедро.

Вспомнив давно мучивший его вопрос, Бато покраснел от смущения, но все же решился его задать:  
— Мотоко, эээ… ты... чувствуешь это?

Временами ему казалось, что он прав. Мотоко в теле гиноида открыла глаза и довольно обняла Бато, обхватив его плечи руками.

— Хм, этот гиноид не способен испытывать удовольствие. Его нервная система просто не рассчитана на это. Но я чувствую твои движения, — объяснила она как раз в тот момент, когда он слегка толкнулся внутрь.

Бато просунул ладонь под ее голову.

— Очень… жаль… — произнес он, неподдельно расстроившись, однако все равно не смог найти в себе силы остановиться.

После одного из толчков он вдруг услышал очень тихий странный звук, но постарался не обращать на него внимания.

— Хотя мой разум… лихорадочно работает, я никак не могу подобрать правильные слова, — мягко, расслабленно вздохнув, отозвалась Мотоко.

Услышав это, Бато на секунду замер от удивления. Ее голос действительно звучал так, словно у нее бешено колотилось сердце…

Он резко шевельнул бедрами, с силой толкаясь внутрь, и Мотоко громко вскрикнула от возбуждения:  
— Как здорово, как же здорово, Бато!

Голова гиноида уткнулась ему в плечо. Мотоко изо всех сил стиснула Бато в объятиях. Она не притворялась, а просто пыталась таким образом показать, что ей хорошо. Понять, как можно возбудиться, когда физические ощущения недоступны, не так-то просто. Бато вряд ли мог представить себе это, поэтому Мотоко надеялась, что он, услышав ее стоны, почувствует возбуждение, и, похоже, ей удалось добиться желаемого. Бато задвигался еще быстрее, и Мотоко, обхватив ладонями его голову, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— Я действительно скучал по тебе… Я не понимал, насколько ты была важна для меня… Пока ты не пропала…

Мотоко застонала, и Бато поцеловал ее в лоб, крепко прижимая к себе. Те слова, которые Мотоко произнесла вслух, наконец убедили его, что и она тоже его любит. Бато хотел поблагодарить ее, но не смог произнести ни слова. С каждым толчком внутри нарастало возбуждение, волнами прокатываясь по телу.

— Тебе это правда нравится…

— Очень… Мотоко!..

Движения становились все более быстрыми, резкими, и Бато почти растворился в накрывших его с головой ощущениях.

— Я вот-вот…

Мотоко в теле гиноида неожиданно качнула бедрами, сжав его чувствительный, пульсирующий член под новым углом, и Бато выдохнул от удивления. Заметив его реакцию, Мотоко стала двигаться активнее. Вызванные этими быстрыми прерывистыми движениями ощущения довели его до предела.

— Да, Майор! — в исступлении закричал Бато, кончая.

Сперма толчками изливалась внутрь гиноида. По телу Бато волнами расходилась дрожь. От нахлынувшего оргазма кружилась голова, и мир вокруг на короткое время стал нечетким и расплывчатым. Поэтому, возможно, ему всего лишь послышалось, как застонала лежащая под ним Мотоко. Бато вдруг заметил, что крепко сжал ее ладонь, и испугался, не сделал ли он ей больно.

Он осторожно вышел из нее и только произнес:  
— Мотоко, я… — как запнулся, услышав легкий топот собачьих лапок: это вернулся Габриэль; он обнюхал воздух с озадаченным выражением на мордочке.

Мотоко слышала его крики… Бато бросил на нее быстрый взгляд.

— Вот это да!..

Не зная, что означает эта реакция, Бато отпустил ее руку. Мотоко в теле гиноида улыбалась, глядя на него, и Бато захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Однако он сполз с нее и лег на спину, тотчас же притянув к себе. Крепко сжимая Мотоко в объятиях, Бато целовал ее лицо. Она шутливо ударила его. Ему показалось, что она хотела что-то сказать, но промолчала. Впрочем, у Бато были свои догадки на этот счет.

— Я знаю, что ты всего лишь… загрузила себя в этого гиноида, но мне хочется, чтобы ты осталась рядом со мной, — произнес Бато. — После случившегося сегодня…

Он повернулся на бок и крепко обнял Мотоко. Его дыхание наконец начало успокаиваться.

— Ты действительно совсем не изменился, тряпка, — произнесла Мотоко абсолютно счастливым голосом, сжав руку Бато.

Он не возразил: пусть она называет его тряпкой, если хочет. Несколько минут они молчали. В наступившей тишине Бато нежно гладил волосы гиноида.

Успокоившись, он взял ее за руку и спросил:  
— Итак… Куда же мы отправимся?

Бато волновался, задавая вопрос, но в глубине своего сердца он не думал, что Мотоко просто возьмет и уйдет после… этого. Она обернулась к нему и пожала его ладонь.

— Сеть бесконечна. Она подождет.

Ее голос звучал искренне. Бато улыбнулся и притянул ее ближе. У него снова была напарница.


End file.
